SUPERSTAR
by sOrbetes
Summary: !DISCONTD! AU Yoh is the leader of Japan's hottest boy band, the Shaman Kings. But their fame is threatened by a new girl group headed by the Ice Queen herself, Anna Kyouyama. Can love bloom amidst their fight to be Japan's number one superstar?
1. Preview

There was nothing new today. It was the same, like always.

He took his jacket and gracefully slipped into it. Then put on his sunglasses, hung his headphones on his neck and prepared a faint—but deadly—smirk, as he headed outside.

"Now just walk straight and don't say anything."

He raised an eyebrow at the man who instructed him what to do. Of course, he knows what he's supposed to do at times like this, he has been doing this for two years now, there's no need to treat him like a newbie.

He's nearing the exit door and as expected, a lot of people are waiting for him. Now he's contemplating whether to use his "LIKE A BOSS" expression (resembling a mafia leader) or his "I'M SO FLUFFY" expression (also known as his 'Kawaii' version) or his sure kill, silent but deadly, "SO HOT MAKES THE WORD COOL WARM" (or something like that).

Well whatever. He'll surely get _all _of them, anyway.

Here goes.

Camera flashes here and there, screams and wails all over the place, bodyguards trying to keep everyone from even touching his hair—this was all typical, as he expected.

Despite the chaos he had caused, it was in the rule book (the No Comment Rule to be exact) to never entertain anyone and walk straight until you reach the car. He could hear questions being thrown at him: "How was your trip to China?" "Where are the other members?" "Is it true about you and that actress?" and "Did you do plastic surgery?"

All ridiculous questions would be answered in proper time, or by the management, and not by him. He wouldn't—

"What can you say about the new girl group? They said they were your female version!"

—answer.

_Well, screw that. _

He stopped on his tracks, receiving a what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look from his bodyguards and manager. He brushed them off, turned around and faced the reporters with his flawless face.

"Female version, eh?" he whispered to himself. With a wide grin (his famous grin, mind you) he commented, "Well," he cleared his throat. The reporters hurriedly took their notebooks and recorders, waiting for a probable headline for tomorrow's entertainment section.

"I think they're cheap versions of us," he said then walked away like nothing happened.

The reporters look at each other, shocked at the comment he just left.

Now that would surely be headlines.

Today was definitely like any other days. Camera flashes, reporters with ridiculous questions, fans screaming everywhere, and Yoh Asakura making headlines.

Ah, the life of a superstar.

:::

"Hey, Anna, have you seen it? Heard it? Read it?" Pirika grunted.

"What?"

Pirika threw three tabloids at her then turn on the television.

'I THINK THEY'RE CHEAP VERSIONS OF US.'

Anna's eyes narrowed.

If there's one thing that should be written in the rule book, that is to never _ever_ make the Ice Queen mad.

Now Superstar Yoh Asakura just earned himself some antis.

Worse, it's Anna Kyouyama.

:::

Today was definitely like any other days. Camera flashes, reporters with ridiculous questions, fans screaming everywhere, and Yoh Asakura making headlines—

"So Yoh, what can you say with the headlines I made?" He grinned.

—courtesy of his evil twin brother.

Ah, the life of a superstar.

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! This is the Preview for my new fanfic, **SUPERSTAR** please anticipate and give it lots of love just like what you did for Last Chance! :)

love, sOrbetes

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei


	2. Prologue

**P R O L O G U E**

Name: Yoh Asakura

Position: Leader and Main Vocals

Occupation: Superstar

At age 19, he debuted as the leader of the currently number one boy group in Japan, the Shaman Kings.

Having his trademark "goofy grin" (as Yohsters—his official fanclub name—call it), and his trademark "headphones hanging around his neck" get-up, the Shaman Kings leader has secured a spot for himself in the music industry and in the hearts of girls all over Asia.

Scouted at age 11, the then simple and carefree boy of Izumo began his journey of becoming the idol everyone adores. The talent scout stated, _"I saw him standing alone while looking at the sunset. He was glowing...the brightest among anything surrounding him. Right then, I just knew if I let this kid go, I will forever regret it."_ And regretting, the whole of Japan would have been if he hadn't persevered on making this young boy a singer.

Rising to stardom was not easy. He had to train for eight years under the Oyamada Entertainment which was known for its almost inhumane training of its talents. But amidst the hardships of being a trainee, Yoh was already gaining fame with a few modelling careers, MV appearances and commercials.

People from the industry loved his work. He was always smiling and polite, cheerful, and quiet most of the time. That was when his famous grin became known.

Few years more and the transformation of the new Yoh Asakura was revealed to the world by making him the leader of the first ever boy group from the Oyamada Entertainment. With his new image, Yoh Asakura paved his was to celebrity status number one.

:::

Name: Ren Tao

Position: Main Vocals

Occupation: Superstar

Heir to the Chinese conglomerate, no one had expected Ren Tao to become an idol.

Born in the business world, he was already eyed by many as the next Tao who would inherit their family empire. Being the only son, his father, En Tao, had groomed him to become the head of the company. Ren thought so too up until he realized there was more to being a puppet of his father's own dreams, and a lot of recognition can be experienced outside the business world.

His usual photoshoot sessions for enterprise magazines triggered his unexpected love for modelling. He accepted more offers other than business related ones, started becoming the cover from one magazine to another. Ren enjoyed the fame, and the attention. But his growing fame died before it even begun, as his father sent him back to China for five years.

When he was 16, he managed to fly back to Japan alone, enrolled himself as a trainee in Oyamada Entertainment and soon debuted as the face of his group—all against his father's will.

Known to FoRENers (his personal fanclub) as the "Arrogant Prince," his golden eyes, cold, balladeer voice and bad boy image became his tickets to a lifetime of stardom.

:::

Name: Horo Usui

Position: Rapper and Lead Dancer

Occupation: Superstar

Starting of as a hopeful Ainu living in the deep recesses of Hokkaido, Horo Usui left home to follow his dream.

Being the only lover of modern music, Horo felt he was alone, without someone to understand him. With only his dreams and little money, he travelled to the city of Tokyo where reality struck him: what he wanted wasn't easy. Yet, he never gave up. After months of staying alone, he managed to work three part time jobs, study the culture of the modern Japanese and honed his talent in dancing and rapping.

He failed auditions for almost ten times. Yet, like what he kept on doing, he never gave up. He practiced once more, and then tried again. When he failed, he practiced and tried again.

Until Yoh heard him having his run-down minutes before another one of his auditions. It was when the Oyamada Entertainment was looking for members to be included for their new boy band. Yoh recommended him to the management and not long after, he debuted as the lead dancer and rapper of the Shaman Kings.

:::

Releasing hit singles with his members since day one, the three topped Oricon and various charts across Asia.

Soon, everyone was under the spell of the Shaman Kings.

No one in Japan did not know or heard of their name.

The biggest fanclub ever created has been established dedicated solely for Shaman Kings fans by the Shaman Kings fans.

Streets, events—even babies—were named after them.

Everyone in Japan loves the Shaman Kings.

There was not a single artist who ever topped the popularity they gained.

Two years since their debut, no one has ever dared compete with this phenomenal group.

No one, until...

* * *

A/N: So how is this so far? :)

Starting of with their history and how they became Superstars. Short chap and a cliffy. XD Merry Christmas!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Shaman King © Hiroyuki Takei


	3. One

**SUPERSTAR  
**sOrbetes

**| O N E |**

Yoh Asakura stared at his older twin brother (by five seco—_freakin_—seconds) in disbelief.

"What did you do again, Hao?"

Hao lift his head. "He pissed me off," he reasoned, smiling sweetly at his furious twin.

Yoh sniffed. If only he hadn't gotten this cold, none of this would have happened. Hao caused quite a stir in the Entertainment world but rather than care, he was instead having the time of his life lying on the sofa playing with his Physics toy.

Yoh stood in front of his brother, arms tugged beside his waists, hoping to get some of his wandering attention and to make him see the severity of the problem he had caused (meaning, he is angry).

But Hao, like what he has always been, remained unfazed.

Yoh asked himself once again why he still isn't used to this setting: Hao makes trouble, _he _gets into the trouble, he scolds him for getting _him _into trouble, but he laughs it off like there's nothing to worry about.

ALL. THE. TIME.

He cleared his throat in exaggeration as if to announce his presence (which was being ignored).

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

He sighed in total surrender.

"Hao," he began. "You know why I asked you to stand in for me for an awards night?"

The older stopped throwing the toy. "Because you have a cold, weakling!" he said, a matter-of-factly.

Yoh closed his eyes trying to control his temper. "Yes, because I had a cold."

"You had a cold because you couldn't stand naked outside for five minutes!" Hao laughed at himself. "Wimp!"

Yoh mentally called out all the gods he knew existed. He must have been someone really bad during his past life. He must have killed millions of innocent people before and this is his punishment. That _should _be it. Because if it weren't, Kami-sama forbid, who knows what he can do to his pain in the ass of a brother.

_Patience, Yoh. Pretend you're talking to a schizophrenic. He's just some crazy man... a lunatic!_

He breathed deeply and finally produced a wavering smile. "I asked you to _receive _an award for me," he said as he turned on the flatscreen. "And not to make me look likesome _conceited jerk_ throwing senseless comments like _that!_" He emphasized by pointing the remote control to the TV and increasing the volume.

'I THINK THEY'RE CHEAP VERSIONS OF US.'

Hearing the phrase seemed like a death sentence for Yoh. This is it: the end of his career...sayonara! Adieu! Goodbye! Farewell!

Hao only shrugged. "So what do you want me to do? Say sorry?" He looked at Yoh who was obviously in the verge of either strangling him or strangling himself. He silently chuckled. "Look, Yoh. The damage has been done. Besides, there's nothing to be afraid of."

_Nothing to be afraid of?_

"Yeah, nothing to be afraid of. People still love you. Your fangirls still love you. You haven't lost anything yet," he assured.

Well, that's true. His manager, Amidamaru, said fans are still supporting him and some even agreed about his (which was really Hao's) comment. Their group activities are still continuing, there are still a lot of offers and no company has backed-out from having them as endorsers. Everything is still good.

It may not have been a big problem after all.

He must have just over reacted.

Yeah.

Sure.

_Yet._

'What can you say about Yoh Asakura's controversial comment about your group, Miss Kyoyama?'

'Well, let's just say it's time we give what the public wants: something, or if I may say, _someone_ NEW.'

:::

**[WORD WAR: FUNbari G leader announces war with the Shaman Kings]**

**[Newbies fight phenomenonal group!]**

**[Idol Battle! Who will become Japan's number one?]**

"You made it into three headlines, Anna! Congratulations!" Pirika greeted as she sipped through her non-fat drink.

Anna massaged her temples. "You're noisy."

Pirika blinked. "I always am." She smiled nervously.

"What are you so happy about? It's too early..." Anna looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "...and we're in a war."

"I'm not happy." She took another sip. "I'm scared, actually."

_Who isn't?_

"Where're the others?"

"Tamao wanted to cook so she went to the grocery. Don't worry, the manager is with her."

"Well, I have to go too. You stay here and guard the dorm."

Pirika's eyes followed her as she went for the door.

:::

The last time he was here, he was two years younger; he was a little lot more laid back and carefree, a bit scared but at the same time anxious as any other trainee that is about to debut.

Yoh thought he'd never find his way into this place again.

"To be honest, I never thought you'd be back here."

_That's what I thought_.

"It's nice to see you again, buddy!"

Yoh chuckled. "You too, Manta!"

Both exchanged cheerful smiles. It was such a long time since the two friends saw each other. After he debuted, Yoh had been busy with his career while Manta, the Oyamada Company's soon-to-be chairman, had been occupied with studying and training how to handle the business. This was their first meeting in two years.

"But," the smiles suddenly fell into frowns. "I guess you know why you're here, Yoh."

He cleared his throat, "Yes." Yoh looked at his sides, somehow embarrassed to look at his old friend in the face. This friend was the one who helped him into becoming who he is today—_the _Yoh Asakura, _the_ Superstar.

:::

Anna left swiftly as soon as she said Pirika to stay in their dorm. She was all set to go when she came in, it's just that, well how should she put it? She was (nervous) _perturbed._

No, she refuses to use the word 'nervous' simply because she never gets nervous.

Nope, not her.

She wouldn't be called the industry's Ice Queen for nothing, right?

"Anna..."

So no, she IS NOT nervous.

"Anna!"

Don't you ever dare think that she is.

"ANNA!"

"W-what?" The Ice Queen barked.

"Your shoes!" Pirika giggled to herself, "They're different!"

_Different? How can they be—_Anna looked down at her shoes: one was red while the other was blue—_different?_

They are different.

"What are you even nervous about?"

And she is (nervous).

:::

"So it's Hao's fault again." Manta concluded after hearing the story.

Yoh nodded, "As usual."

"Why don't we just tell the truth? It's not unusual for artists to have twins, you know."

"You know I can't do that." Yoh scratched his head. "Besides, what's the point of going around telling people to blame my twin not me?"

Manta looked at him in confusion. "It's been two years, Yoh. I think that's enough for your parents to forgive him." He doesn't really understand why Yoh still covers for Hao despite the troubles he had always brought him in.

Yoh understood the look on his best friend so he explained once again, "I am in debt to him. You know that." He smiled.

Manta could only sigh. He knows Yoh could never be swayed when it comes to his 'debt' to Hao because if there is another man his friend should be thankful for helping him become _the _Superstar that he his, it would be no other than Hao Asakura.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Manta called.

Yoh looked confused, "Were you expecting someone?"

:::

The last time she was here, she was two years younger; she was a little lot more aggressive and persistent, a bit scared but at the same time anxious as any other applicant who wants to become a trainee.

Anna thought she'd never find her way into this place again.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in posting. This was already finished last week but I just had my exams.


	4. DISCONTINUING IM SORRY

I guess it's time to tell you guys that I'm leaving the fandom.

I know, I have broken my promises and I'm such a bad person to be leaving a dying fandom that I have supported for years.

And I still got a lot of pending fics to do.

I still have a lot of dreams for SK.

But I'm leaving.

I'M SORRY...

...but my heart cannot stay here any longer. I have moved on. I found a new fandom to which I would want to dedicate myself to, just like how I was in SK, maybe even better.

I have loved Shaman King fanfictions ever since I was 12 years old. The memories I had with Yoh and Anna, and the rest of the gang, will forever be special in my heart. But as they have grown through the years, so did I. I grew up with them (we were almost the same age when I became a fan) and now that they have set a conclusion to their adventures, I think I also gave to do the same. I stopped reading SK fics for a long time and just started being active again after I read the final chapters of the manga. Being a heartbroken RenPiri shipper, I was inspired to "correct Takei's mistake" and read fanfics again to make myself believe that Ren, despite everything, fell in love with Pirika.

But along the way, I have found great people in the fandom. And maybe, that's one of the reasons why I was sent back to the fandom-to meet wonderful and talented people as you. To feel the love of other people across the globe, wanting for me to update a story I always had in my head, favoriting and adding me and my story to their alerts; tTo be able to do better on my (sucky) writing and to read quality fanfictions the fandom have lost for a long time.

It has been a fun ride. Though short, the friends I met and the rediscovered love for writing will last as long as I live.

To be honest, after getting into college, especially in my third year, everything has been busy. I must admit I really have no time to update a chapter, along with the fact that I dont have enough inspiration and plan on how my new story will progress. I wasnt prepared to publish Superstar, but I wanted to do it to keep my heart in SK, but I lost it. Now I dont think I can even continue. I'm really sorry for failing everyone.

I do hope that we can still talk to each other in facebook or somewhere else. I never imagined that this day would come, but now that it has, I only have regret in my heart. Still, bear in mind that sOrbetes will forever love Shaman King, and the anime world. It's just that I think I had grown up (I'm 19 already, turning 20) and my interests already changed.

I would still be reading fics! And will review once everything is done.

Thank you for being with me until now.

SIGNING OFF, sOrbetes. :')


End file.
